


Your Pet

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – Breaking it in - when Dave’s collar is on, he’s Blaine’s entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: light bondage (collaring with mention of binding)

“Well, let me know when you get over your damn homophobia.  Then I’ll consider letting the best football player of 1990 play for you.”  Dave slammed down his phone and sighed.  It was Friday, and he was just tired. 

He had gotten in an argument with Blaine on Tuesday, and it had been eating at him all week.  They’d been dating for almost a year, their relationship being D/S for six months, and Blaine wanted Dave to move in with him.  It made sense to Dave, Blaine’s apartment was slightly larger and a little cheaper.  It was even an equal distance between both their jobs.  But a part of Dave just couldn’t say yes. 

Blaine had asked the question on Sunday, and insisted on an answer on Tuesday, after not seeing each other Monday night.  When Dave had told him no, and was unable to explain why they’d fought.  It had ended with Dave storming out and not seeing or talking to Blaine since. 

He glanced at his watch and swallowed.  He’d never gone a weekend away from Blaine since he started to submit to the man.  And after such a stressful week at work and without Blaine, Dave wasn’t going to try to last. 

Deciding that he should go apologize for leaving and beg for forgiveness, Dave finished up early and headed across town for Blaine’s apartment. 

~*~ 

He had a key to the door, both deciding that it was simpler for Dave to enter and then wait instruction.  That way Dave wasn’t forced to loiter in the hallway if Blaine wasn’t home.  Dave only hesitated a moment before opening the door and stepping in.

It wasn’t dark yet, but Dave could still feel as if a gloom was seeping under his skin.  Maybe it was the fact that he usually left his collar on the side table by the door next to the bowl where he kept his keys, and this time the collar wasn’t there. 

He panicked for a second, wondering if Blaine had thrown it away.  But then, when he let his briefcase fall to the floor with a thunk, he saw the torn piece of leather laying on the floor.  It was then that he remembered being so angry that he’d pulled it off without a thought.  He didn’t even realize it had torn until just now, assuming the buckle had just bent or broken. 

He fell to his knees, picking up the, now meaningless, piece of leather and didn’t fight the tears.  God, what had he done?  Why hadn’t Blaine picked it up?  Had he given up?  Was Dave’s negative answer to moving in really all that bad?  Or had it been his flagrant disobeying that was the last straw? 

Letting out a sob of frustration, fear, and sadness, Dave was barely aware of the sudden, quick pattering of bare feet. 

“Pet?” 

Dave looked up, meeting the Blaine’s eyes for only a second before looking back at the floor.  “Master,” he whispered, voice hoarse.  “I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine made shushing noises as he approached and cradled Dave’s head to his stomach.  “It’s okay, pet.  I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry I left without your permission,” Dave continued, his hands twisting the leather. 

“We’re a couple, Dave.  We fought.  It happens.” 

Dave winced when Blaine used his name.  They only used names when there was company, or when they were out, or when… Dave’s breath hitched.  “Please, Master, please don’t call me that.” 

Blaine looked down, worried and confused.  “But I do when you aren’t wearing your collar.” 

Dave cried harder, pressing his face into Blaine’s stomach to try and keep the tears at bay, and failing miserably.  “I can’t,” he said, “The… my collar’s broken.  I… I t-tore it when I left.” 

Blaine stiffened a little and pulled Dave’s head back with a gentle fist in his hair.  “O-on purpose?” 

Dave’s eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head.  “No, Master!  Never on purpose.” 

Relaxing again, Blaine let out a sigh.  “Okay, we need to talk.  Follow me, pet.” 

Disappearing down the hall, Blaine went into the living room while Dave stumbled to his feet and followed.  Usually, when they talked, Blaine would sit in the large chair and Dave would sit across from him on the couch.  Today, however, Dave didn’t want to be separated more then he had to be, so he easily fell to his knees at Blaine’s feet, relaxing some when Blaine’s hand rested on his head. 

“First of all,” Blaine began, “Is your answer still no?” 

Dave took a shaky breath, before nodding.  “Yes Master.  I don’t feel quite ready to move in yet.”  He glanced up, eyes begging for forgiveness. 

Blaine was surprised at how fast he had come to recognize that look and he smiled.  “That’s okay, Pet, there’s nothing to be forgiven.  It’s no one’s fault.” 

Nodding in understanding, Dave returned his gaze to a spot across the room. 

“I’ve worried about you,” Blaine continued.  “You didn’t call or anything.  But we’ll deal with that later this weekend.  For now, I think we both need a little reassurance that this was just a spat.”  Holding out his hand, he asked quietly, “Give me your collar.” 

Whimpering a little, Dave silently placed the leather in his master’s hand. 

It had been well worn, Blaine thought, probably overdue for a replacement, just like he’d assumed a few weeks ago.  Testing it, he did find that it wasn’t as weak as he originally thought and after seeing the tear was nowhere near the buckle or holes, he sat up straight. 

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered, keeping the worry out of his voice.  He watched as Dave obeyed, enjoying the sight of the man’s strength for a breath before focusing on the back of his neck.  Just like he had guessed, there was an angry red mark where the leather had rubbed the skin raw. 

“Did you know this was here?” Blaine asked, running his fingers over the tortured skin. 

Dave shuddered at the touch and shook his head.  “It stung a little when I showered Wednesday morning, I just assumed I did something during my workout.  I was letting off a lot of steam.” 

Blaine nodded before standing and going to the bathroom.  Retrieving some ointment he returned to the living room, sitting with a leg on either side of Dave and carefully spreading the gel over the wound.  “Feel any better?” he asked when Dave let out a happy sigh. 

“I’m just glad you’re taking care of me, Master,” Dave whispered. 

“I’m glad you decided to come back to me,” Blaine returned. 

“I’ll always come back.  I love you, Master.” 

“I love you, too,” Blaine whispered, a thought suddenly coming to him.  “Bedroom, kneel on the foot of the bed.” 

Dave did as he was told, standing and leading the way.  He watched Blaine disappear into the walk in closet as he got in position – on his knees, hands clasped at his lower back – he dropped his chin to his chest as soon as Blaine came out. 

“Relax, Pet.” 

Immediately, Dave looked up, curious, as he dropped down so his butt rested on his heals.  He only now realized that he was still wearing his shoes.  Blaine hated shoes on the bed.  That would be another punishment for that weekend, tonight if he was lucky. 

“I was going to wait until you moved in for this,” said Blaine, looking down at the simple pale blue gift bag.  “But, I’m thinking, maybe this is what you really needed.  Now it’s just as, much in the literal sense as figurative sense.”  Holding the bag towards Dave, Blaine smiled, only a little nervous, “Open it.” 

Dave was never one to slowly open up gifts, and this wasn’t even really wrapped.  In fact, he felt what it was as soon as he put his hand in the bag.  With wide eyes, he pulled out a brand new collar. 

It was black, just like his old one, and leather.  But this one had a soft inner lining, meaning he could wear it for longer.  The buckle looked like stainless steal, not sterling silver, and it had four D-rings.  Neither of them were big on leash leading, but they both liked binding Dave by the collar, and now they’d be able to try attaching a chain to each of the four posts of Blaine’s bed. 

He looked up, a tentative smile on his face.  “Master?” 

“Will you be mine, David Karofsky?” Blaine said, his own smile widening. 

“The contract?” asked Dave.  They had talked about making things permanent and had been going back and fourth with each other and a lawyer, making an official contract. 

“The final draft is ready to be signed, we can go in any time next week.”  Blaine looked down.  “I was going to wait until you moved in before mentioning it, figuring you’d want to be settled before committing.  And then I was going to give you your new collar after we signed.”  He shrugged, looking back up, “But I couldn’t not let you have a collar, could I?” 

Dave shook he head, looking back down at the soft, strong leather in his hands.  “Will you collar me, Master?” 

Blaine smiled, tears in his eyes, but nodded.  He took the collar, tossing the bag aside, and reached around Dave to do the buckle.  “I’m keeping it loose,” he said, “Until the burn has healed.” 

“Yes, Master,” Dave whispered, an instant calm rushing through him as he felt the weight of the leather on his collar bones. 

Stepping away, Blaine looked his pet over, enjoying the sight, as always.  He could see Dave relaxing and noticed how tired the man seemed to be.  “Strip and lie down in bed, I’ll make dinner for us.” 

Dave looked up, clearly torn.  “But I always cook dinner for you on weekends, Master.”  He looked down again, knowing he was being much more direct than he should.  “Please, I’ve missed you.  Please let me serve you.” 

Sighing, Blaine nodded.  “But nothing too complicated.  I’m tired too.  I just want us to eat and go to bed.” 

Nodding, Dave slowly got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.  He smiled when Blaine’s voice floated after him, “And don’t think I didn’t notice the shoes.” 

~*~ 

Dave made hot dogs with mac’n’cheese, and they were finished eating thirty minutes later.  He was about to start the dishes when Blaine came up behind him, kissing his shoulder. 

“In the morning, Pet.  We both need some sleep.” 

Silently nodding, Dave let himself be led into the bedroom.  While he helped Blaine prepare for bed, Dave couldn’t help but think there was something different about it all, no matter how routine their actions were.  He had a collar now.  No, he had _Blaine’s_ collar now.  He _was_ Blaine’s. 

And when that thought hit him, so did another. 

He kept it to himself, knowing that Blaine wanted to sleep, so Dave figured he’d mention it in the morning.  But once Blaine was tucked away, and Dave had stripped, crawling in and curling up into his master’s side, Dave found the sleep he desperately wanted and needed to be fading away.  He just couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

If the lack of steady breathing was anything to go by, Blaine was still awake, so Dave took a chance and spoke into the fading darkness. 

“I’m ready to move in with you,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” Blaine seemed closer to sleep than Dave thought. 

“I’m ready to move in,” Dave said again. 

This time Blaine heard, and he shot up into a sitting position.  “What?  H-how… What changed between an hour and a half ago and now?” 

Dave fingered his collar and looked up at Blaine.  “I’m yours now,” he said.  “Officially.  How could I ever stay away from you?” 

Smiling, Blaine leaned down, capturing Dave’s lips in a grateful kiss.  “ _My_ pet,” he whispered as he pulled away. 

“ _Your_ pet,” Dave whispered back. 

END

 


End file.
